A Harry and Ginny Story
by HeartOfChaos
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated.So where is Harry?Ginny pov,HG pairing,mentions of RT and RHr.First fic,be kind.Not HPB or DH savvy because author was in denial.OLD story,read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a challenge fic kinda thing. I hope it's good, but I'm not holding my breath for any miracles.

If anyone is interested, here is the criteria for the challenge from Runa (I found this in the fic "Where We Are Today" if you want to see another example). It has to be a one shot with a Harry/Ginny pairing, Ron has to be chasing a weasel somewhere in the fic, there needs to be at least three hugs in the fic, it has to be after Voldemort's downfall, and "scar" has to be in the last sentence. Anyways, on with the fic.

Oh, by the way, some of this fic isn't HBP compliant. In my little mind, Snape didn't kill Dumbledore; he killed Kingsley Shacklebolt pretending to be Dumbledore under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion. Dumbledore just went missing for the time being.

I couldn't come up with a better title, so if anyone has a suggestion, tell me and I will change it faster than you can say "Daniel Radcliffe is hot."

A Harry and Ginny Story

It was a nice warm day in the middle of July. Big fluffy clouds floated carelessly above the earth as a Muggle airplane droned somewhere overhead. It was a perfect day as far as the weather was concerned, and as for the majority of the wizarding world. Just a few short months ago, the Dark Lord had been killed for sure this time, along with about half of his followers. It hadn't gone without its casualties however; many people had either been murdered or had suffered the same fate as the Longbottoms. The Weasley family was a good example; out of the nine members of the family, only Molly, Ginny, and Ron had survived the war. The grand majority of the Order of the Phoenix had also been eliminated; only Lupin and Tonks remained. The list went on to the point where it drove you to madness to continue.

There were only a few people in the wizarding community that, though they were thrilled that Lord Voldemort was gone, were still rather unhappy. They were the remaining Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore. Not only had they sustained losing so many people that they knew and some that they cared for, they had lost one person in particular that they especially missed. Harry Potter had not returned after defeating the Dark Lord. The few Ministry of Magic employees that were still alive were still trying to find him with no luck whatsoever. Ginny was especially miserable. He had promised her he would come back.

Flashback

_It was a dark and rather stormy night in September. Since Hogwarts had been closed down, Ginny would be spending what would be her sixth year at home while being taught by Mrs. Weasley . _

_Ginny and Harry, despite what he had said at Dumbledore's "funeral", had made up and were sort of going out again. It was on this stormy night when Ginny had had her last conversation with Harry._

_"Ginny? Ginny are you still awake?"_

_"I am now. What is it Harry?"_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Now? But what about Hermione and Ron?"_

_"I'm leaving without them. It's too dangerous, even for them."_

_"I won't let you go alone. I'm going"_

_"Over my dead body. You will stay here where it's safe. Well, safer than it will be with me."_

_"Harry don't be stupid. You can't go alone. And I can take care of myself thank you very much."_

_"I know that, but I'd be concentrating on your safety more than I would be trying to find the bloody Horcruxes and then I'd be too distracted about your safety when we went to fight Voldemort."_

_"Harry James Potter, you will not-"_

_"I love you, Ginny."_

_"…I love you too, Harry. But what if you—what if you don't come back."_

_"I will. No matter what happens, I will come back to you. Even if I have to come back as a ghost, I will come back to you. Not that I will come back as a ghost, get that look off your face."_

_"Do you promise?"  
"What?"_

_"Do you promise to come back?"_

_"Yes, I promise. I have to go now, Ginny, it'll be morning soon and I want to get far enough away so Hermione can't track me with that stupid Tracking spell she learned. I love you Ginny."_

"_I love you too, Harry. And Harry?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Be careful. Oh, and one last thing."_

"_While we're young, Ginny."_

"_If you don't come back, I will kill you. Even if you are already dead, I will find some way to do it, got it?"_

"_Got it. At least I know your sense of humor is still there, very deep down."_

"_Just shut up and kiss me."_

"_Ginny-"_

"_Either you kiss me good bye, or you are on the receiving end of my Bat Bogie Hex. Besides, even if Hermione gets up at the crack of dawn, it'll take her at least until noon to get my lazy-ass brother out of bed, so you'll still be far enough away that she can't track you."_

"_All right, but it has to be quick, I need to get going." _

_Ten minutes later…_

"_Bye Ginny."_

"_I love you, Harry. Be careful."_

"_I love you too. And I'm always careful. And I'm going to ignore your snickering and pretend I never heard it. I've got to go, I think I hear your mum coming."_

End Flashback

When everyone else had come too and realized that Harry was gone, search parties were sent everywhere, but they didn't find him. Ron and Hermione were furious when they found out that not only had Harry put an enchantment on the Burrow so the two couldn't leave said property, but that he had said good bye to Ginny and not them.

Ginny was sitting out in the garden, watching the clouds roll by. So what if the Voldemort was gone? Look what it had cost her. a part of her secretly would've brought Voldemort back if that meant bringing Harry back. At least then they could face off against him together.

Tears started to fall from her eyes onto the moist earth. She missed him so much, she thought she'd explode. Mrs. Weasley came out into the garden to tell Ginny lunch was ready when she saw the tears again. She sighed and knelt down next to her daughter.

"Oh, Ginny dear, I know, I miss them too," she cooed, hugging her daughter. Ginny allowed herself to be smothered by her mother. After all, she only had two children left to hug and was one husband short, so she tolerated the hugs more than she would've done before the war. Ginny just cried into her mother's shoulder, thinking about Harry mostly, but also thinking about her dad and her brothers. She felt her mother's tears soak the back of her shirt. "C'mon Ginny and have some lunch. Dumbledore is coming for a visit and he should be here shortly."

Ginny allowed herself to be lead inside the kitchen where an equally depressing scene met her eyes. Hermione was sitting at the table, crying on Ron's shoulder as he awkwardly patted her on the back, also fighting back tears. There was an open letter on the table, obviously from the Ministry, telling them that they still haven't found any sign of Harry. She walked to the other side of the table and hugged Hermione and Ron. The four sat in silence, sipping their tea and waiting for the former headmaster to arrive.

They had been utterly shocked and thrilled to find that Dumbledore was really still alive. They were also a little angry, scaring them like that but once he had explained what had happened, they had decided to not be. It wasn't Dumbledore who had gone with Harry to get the Horcrux in the cave; it was really Kingsley Shacklebolt drinking Polyjuice Potion the whole time. Therefore Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, he killed Kingsley(A/N: Don't ask me how or what or anything, just go with it). Unfortunately, Harry had left before Dumbledore had made his appearance, so he never knew any of this before he killed Snape, but good riddance anyway.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Mrs. Weasley called. The door opened and Dumbledore stepped through the door. "Good afternoon, Molly. Hermione, Ginny, Ron," he said, nodding to each person in turn. They acknowledged him. "I brought you a gift Molly, but it got out of its cage. Ron, will you go chase a certain rainbow weasel that is most likely wreaking havoc in your cabbages?"

"Sure Professor," Ron mumbled, trying to keep his emotions in check. He stood up. Hermione started and looked up at him. she stood up and said, "I'll go help you. Knowing you, you'd step on it while trying to catch it, you're such a klutz sometimes." They walked to the door and left. Dumbledore turned his attention to Molly and Ginny.

"I'm sure you're aware that the Ministry still hasn't found Harry," he started. They both nodded. "These past few months have been very hard on you all, not only coping with the losses of Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, but it has been extremely difficult I'm sure worrying about Harry. Not knowing if he is dead or alive, I'm sure that no one close to Harry has gotten that much sleep. I know I haven't, and I just talked to Remus. He especially hasn't gotten any sleep, since he feels it was his duty to protect him at all costs, being Sirius's 'replacement', as he puts it." They were silent for a while. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "But I have good news. Extremely good news. But, and I think you will agree with me, you mustn't tell anyone, apart from Ron and Hermione, what I am about to tell you. It could lead to some unpleasant results, to say the least. Last night, I was sitting in the cottage in London I usually stay in over the summer holidays, reading a rather interesting article in an old issue of _The Quibbler _about Rufus Scrimgeour being a vampire, when one of the inhabitants of the headmaster portraits came to my house (a/n: the same way Phineas Nigellus goes to Grimmauld Place) and told me someone was on the grounds. He was wearing a long black cloak and seemed to be limping. Thinking he might be a Death Eater, I apparated in Hogsmeade and made my way to the castle.

Upon arriving toward the entrance into the grounds, I saw him. he certainly was dressed in a black cloak and was limping. He was making his way to the front doors, making very little progress to say the least. Every few steps he would stumble and almost fall flat on his face, but he always caught himself and kept going. He didn't notice me coming toward him until I was right in front of him, my wand out. I asked him who he was. He stared at me for a while, and then he fainted. I rushed next to him and threw back the hood."

Dumbledore paused here, looking into the faces of Molly and Ginny. They were watching him intently, eyes wide, and their hearts were beating as fast as a Golden Snitch. It couldn't be, was it possible?

Muffled shouts from both Ron and Hermione could be heard outside. Apparently they were still chasing the weasel, and it wasn't going well.

"As you have probably guessed, it was no Death Eater. It was, to my delight and shock, Harry. He was extremely pale, very thin, and very injured. There were few places where I didn't see at least a very deep gash gushing his blood. I took him back to my cottage and contacted my sister, Abigail, a very highly trained Healer. She came over immediately and looked him over. She healed the minor injuries easily, but she couldn't completely heal the major ones. She said those will have to heal over time and with rest. Which brings me to the reason of my visit; since I doubt Harry will want to stay at an old man's tiny cottage, would it be all right if he stayed with you until he recovers?"

Ginny sat there, dumbstruck. She hadn't heard anything Dumbledore had said after "It was Harry" except the part about staying with them. She only half listened to Molly and Dumbledore make plans for Harry's secret and safe transfer to the Burrow. Harry was alive. He was injured and from the sound of it very weak, but he was alive and the injuries weren't life threatening. Her last thought before her world turned dark was hugging Harry and never letting go again.

Molly and Dumbledore looked over at the sound of something falling to the floor. Ginny had fainted, but she had a very happy smile on her face.

Three days later…

Ginny, Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin were sitting in the Weasley living room, waiting anxiously for the arrival of Dumbledore and Harry. Ron and Hermione had been too happy to put into words at hearing the news that their best friend was alive. Ron had actually cried a little as he hugged a bawling Hermione. They were very happy to be getting their friend back. Lupin was also very happy, though he was quiet about it. He volunteered staying at the Weasley's to help out around the house while Harry was there, so he was staying in Percy's old room until Harry had recovered.

Without warning, the fireplace erupted in emerald green flames and there stood Dumbledore, brushing soot off of his robes. Soon after him, Hagrid appeared in the fireplace, carrying a limp and slightly snoring Harry in his arms. He stepped over the grate and smiled at everyone. "Hello Molly. Ron, Hermione, Remus, good ter see yer. Been awhile hasn't it?" he said in his gruff voice.   
"It's good to see you too, Hagrid. Why don't you set Harry on the couch for now," Mrs. Weasley suggested, bending over Harry, muttering inaudible complaints about how thin Harry was. Hagrid set Harry on the couch gently, trying not to wake him. "He still hasn't woken up since Albus found him," Hagrid said. That didn't work, though, because Harry cracked his eyes open at being moved. He blinked a few times and squinted up at the figures overhead. Ron and Hermione were hovering over him.

"Oi, mate, you alive?" Ron asked, smiling broadly when he saw Harry's eyes open. Harry nodded. "I think so," he croaked.

"Oi, look Mum, he's back among the living," Ron said, smirking.

"Oh, Harry! We were so worried and we missed you so much! You shouldn't have left without us!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry gently, trying hard to avoid reopening any wounds. Harry winced slightly and hugged her back.

"Missed you too, Hermione." He said.

"Hermione, let go of him, you're cutting off air supply. Oh, Harry dear, we were so worried," Mrs. Weasley said tearfully, pulling Harry into a very strong hug. Harry ignored his body's protests at being hugged this hard and hugged her back. When she had let go, Lupin stood behind her, lost for words. Harry waved casually at him. then, before Harry knew it, Lupin was—hugging him. very tightly, actually, tighter than anyone else so far. What happened next threw Harry for a loop. Lupin whacked him on top of the head. he made sure he didn't hurt him too much, but made sure it would at least smart for a little while.

"What—what was that for?" Harry spluttered, confused.

"For doing a James and making me worry," Lupin said simply. He smiled, ruffled Harry's hair, and stepped aside for a certain redhead to get through.

Ginny stared at him for a moment. He was very pale, and looked practically emaciated. His arm was in a sling, his legs were bandaged up, and so was his chest. he stared back at her. she sat down on the edge of the couch. "Hi, Harry," she said quietly.

"Hi, Ginny."

"You look like shit."

"Thanks a lot. I missed you too."

"Oh, I missed you all right. More than you could—could you give us a moment?" she asked, looking at everyone else. They nodded, smiled, and left the room talking in low whispers. She looked back at him. he smiled at her.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he croaked. She smiled shyly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I wish I could say the same. Harry, what on earth happened to you?" she asked, her tone worried. Harry winced as if stabbed by a knife. He hated that tone.

"We'll talk about that later." He reached up with his good arm and cupped her face in his hand, wiping a tear away with his thumb. They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Ginny laughed. Harry looked at her with a confused look.

"You said you'd come back to me, even if you had to come back as a ghost. You're about as pale as one," she explained. Harry smiled.

"Sorry it took me so long. I thought about you the whole time I was away. The thought of coming home to you kept me going. Whenever I thought that it was hopeless, that I should just give up, I'd see you, cheering me on. Then I'd keep going on. You were always in my dreams. I was never quite lonely, because you were always here," he said, gesturing to his heart. "But I have to say, the real thing is much better than mental images," he added. Ginny smiled and hugged him close. Tears started falling from her eyes onto his bandages.

"I love you, you stupid, stubborn, geeky, corny, dorky, brave idiot!" she exclaimed through her tears. Harry smiled as she called him some new and colorful terms of endearment between long and passionate kisses. "Idiot…Dork…Moron…Pillock…Scar Head…"

FIN

Well, how did I do? This was really long, I didn't intend it to be this long. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this. If you think I should, review and tell me if I should. If you think I shouldn't, review and tell me I shouldn't. Are we getting the hint? REVIEW! I will be checking how many hits this gets, and it should be close to being equal to the number of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. OOPS! HERE'S THE DISCLAIMER! SORRY

Oops! Forgot to do this! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!


End file.
